


Sharp Shooting Through the Mist

by TheKingHasSpoken



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingHasSpoken/pseuds/TheKingHasSpoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the search for junk, his son, and a better life, things get a little complicated and a lot confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Shooting Through the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a test chapter and hopefully it'll get really good later on, so I hope this is a good test start. :))
> 
> Also I did all this on my phone so hopefully it's not to riddled with mistakes and such.

"I'm not going to carry that crap!"

"You gotta."  
"No! I won't do it."  
"But you gotta."  
"Why? There can't possibly be a point to it."

"Cause I pay you that's why?" The man chuckles. "Cmon Mac, you know I don't usually take useless stuff, usually... Everything has its purpose."

"Fu-frick off Ethan. I won't carry it."  
Mac huffed as Ethan nudges the fan in his direction, eventually he reluctantly takes the it and shoves it in his oversized bag. "I better see you do something with this other than set it on a table." He says as he starts to absent-mindedly go through the trash in the room once again.

As Ethan quickly rummages through the drawers of a desk he laughs, "Ok, if you really want to. I mean all I'm gonna do is take it apart and throw its parts into different drawers of parts until I need them. It's a system, ya know."  
"Well it's a stupid system." MacCready says to himself.

"Hey!" Ethan slams the drawer he was going through. "I don't pay you to think," he walks over and elbows MacCreadys arm, "I pay you to stand around and look pretty." MacCready groans and Ethan continues with a smile, "Oh, and to carry my useless junk of course. We all know that's the best thing about you." He gives him a wink and a pat on the back before hiking his bag up onto his back and leaving out of the abandoned home. The scavenging is done. Maccready lifts his own bag into his back, lowers his hat and follows behind.

The moment they walk out the door the heat of the commonwealth hits them like a brick wall and Ethan can swear he feels himself immediate start to sweat. They start down the nearest road they can find, Ethan in front and Mac in the back, as usual, heading back in the direction of Sanctuary. Searching and hoping to find somewhere they can rest their head for night as they wasted to much time scavenging every building they can across and now the final leg of the trip home will take until late morning if going non-stop.

"Hey Mac." Ethan calls back to him.

"Yeah boss?" He says while looking through the scope of his gun, doing his best to spot and eliminate any incoming danger that might come towards them.

"Remember that moonshiner that exploded his house earlier _JUST_ as we happened to walk by?" He rushes ahead and climbs up onto the hood of an old car to try and get a look for somewhere to sleep, even a big enough pile of fallen trees could work in his opinion.

MacCready quickly catches, "Yeah? What about it?" He hands the grabby man his rifle as he approaches and then leans on the side of the car.

"Well, if we find a house it _cannot_ have a chemistry station in it, I don't wanna get blown to bits, I don't trust my luck." He's looking through the scope of the rifle now, "Let me rephrase, WHEREVER we stay cannot have a damn cooking site. We could sleep under a rock and BOOM." He claps a hand against the side of the rifle, "the thing, that somehow managed it's way under the rock, god only knows how, blows us to bits." Mac chuckles at that and mumbles something about that being stupid. Ethan continues his search of the area, slowly as to not miss anything, "Crazy though right? We're were RIGHT there man, what are the odds?" He looks down at his companion with a smile.

"Boss?" The mercenary says with a smile tugging at his lips.

Ethan gives his friend a quick pat on the head and hops off the hood as he hands him his gun back. "There's a place right over there on top of the hill." He smiles wider and points. "Let's go my gunman!" He says as he's already heading off into the direction of their destination.

MacCready happily follows behind with the thought of finally being able to relax soon. "So did the path at least look clear boss? Or do I need to protect your sorry ass some more?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't pay you to sass me with that mouth of yours." Ethan calls out as he dashes ahead.

"Don't need to! I throw it in for free you know! Just for you." He laughed and starts after his boss, always staying a few feet behind. "Hopefully this place won't blow up so we can just get some sleep for once and not have to run around all night."

"Tell me about it Mac. I feel like we haven't slept in a week." Ethan stops for a moment to pick a few hubflowers before heading back down the path he's set for them in his mind.

"To be fair, we basically haven't. Only an hour or two a night doesn't help much, also I don't think it counts as sleep either Boss. More like a nap maybe?"

"Yeah, whatever it is, but that'll change once we get back home." He runs the few extra feet to the rotten and falling door of an old cabin. "I'm gonna fall on my mattress and sleep sooooo good MacCready, I think I'll sleep for an entire day." He reaches to open the door handle when the distinct sound of a feral ghoul can be heard inside, he curses under his breath, looks through the window and sure enough there is two inside, one up and flailing around in the back corner and the other hopefully dead on the floor, if not just sleeping.

"What's the plan boss?" Maccready said as he looks through the other window. "How do you want to go about this? Grenade in the window? Full on assault? What's up?"

"I'm kinda tired, let's just throw something in there and see what happens? It doesn't look like anything important is in there. Just a table and some chairs, looks like a dresser, a shelf and a really dingy couch." He looks at Maccready, "Good thing we've got our own sleeping bags. I'm totally calling the couch though if it holds up." Mac nods in agreement and Ethan throws a grenade into the building after knocking in a part of the window, it explodes upon impact on the ground, killing one of ghouls and blowing the legs off the other. "Eh, good enough. Open the door my Boy!" Ethan shouts theatrically and Maccready listens without hesitation, ushering his boss as he walks in.

"I've got this one boss." The merc says as he walks over to the feral and rams the butt of his gun into its skull.

"Good job dude." Ethan says as he drags the other ghoul out of the cabin and sets it on the ground outside. As he walks back in Maccready is already rolling out his sleeping bag into the floor and pulls out a few comics he found along the way to read before he goes to sleep. "You might wanna light this." Ethan says as he hands a lantern to him that he found on the other side of the cabin.

"Thanks." He gladly accepts it and set it onto the floor, taking out a match and attempts lighting it, a few try's later and it starts to give off a low light. In the meantime Ethan takes out his sleeping bag and sets it onto the couch before flopping right on top of it, immediately breaking it in half, and Mac laughs loud enough to bounce off the walls. "Nice one Idiot." He says between breaths. "Smooth move."

"You know it." Ethan points finger guns in the mercenaries direction before taking off the cushions and placing them on the floor, like a bed, slipping out of his gear and places a gun close enough he can reach if need be. He sets the sleeping bag on top of the cushions before slipping inside of it and taking a few minutes to himself to get comfortable, meanwhile Maccready is already reading his comics by lamplight. "It's going to get dark here soon Mac, might as well try to get some sleep."

"I'm ok. One of us had to keep watch, remember?" He flips the page.

"Doesn't help much if you spend the time reading and not watching." MacCready rolls his eyes. "If you move that dresser in front of the door we should be pretty safe, or safe enough that we can both sleep ok at least."

"Oh I can totally do that." His tone was slightly sarcastic but Ethan has a feeling the string bean cant actually do it himself and watches as he struggles to move it all the way to the door. Ethan asks if he needs any help but the guy refuses, he could "move mountains if need be," so he just wiggles in his sleeping bag and watches as the scrawny man pushes the solid hunk of wood.

"Mind getting me a beer out of my bag when your done?"

"I don't get paid enough to be your babysitter." He huffs after he finishes pushing the dresser in front of the door, maybe now he can sleep soundly and actually make it to Sanctuary.

"A beer a day keeps the reality away!" Ethan sings and takes the bottle the merc hands him, uncaps it and takes a swig of the warm 200 year old beer and shudders at the pungent taste. "Tastes like shit, just like before the war."

"Tastes good enough to me."

"The moonshiners make better stuff, stronger too. Always have and always will." He takes another drink. "It's like, natures law or something. Gods will."

MacCready half heartedly answers back with an 'mhmm' as he sits back down and begins to read the comic he had already started. After awhile Ethan drinks enough of his beer and passes out halfway out of his bedroll, but only after a long while of pestering the poor man trying hard to read, MacCready finishes the comic and blows out the lantern just to get comfy and stare at the ceiling in silence.

"I just can't get used to these quiet nights."

After a few hours he finally falls asleep.


End file.
